ninja_academy_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rai no Kuni
A peninsula nation surrounded by ocean on three sides and known widely for its central mountain ranges and inclement weather, said to be the source of the people's fierce electric power, Rai no Kuni is an infamous place known worldwide for its role in the NCIA takeover. Vast networks of streams and rivers run through the country, a constant blood supply fueled by glacier melt high in the peaks. Kumogakure no Sato, the military heart of the nation, is literally hidden by the clouds atop the highest mountain in the country. The architecture there is breathtaking, and the beauty is only supplemented by the innumerable hot springs that dot the landscape. ='Rai no Kuni'= Rai no Kuni, or as it is referred to by many whom are not from it, 'The Country of Lightning', is one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and has traditionally been seen by people of the world as a beautiful place, and one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, because it holds both a normal military (Many swordsmen and Samurai come from this country) but also it's own Hidden Village, Kumogakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. It is a mountainous country, and large, and is known primarily for its mountains, peaks, coastlines, and lofty views. On top of all of that, it is also known for it's powerful shinobi village and the fact that it took over the world under the leadership of it's shinobi village's former leader, the Hachidaime Raikage, Inabikari Raikou. Because of it's size and the sheer amount of different climates and topics covered, a number of different topics are included here. ''Economy'' Because of it's size and large amount of coastline, along with it's mountains, Rai no Kuni has a number of varied primary industries. It is, as one would assume of a country with so many mountains, primary dominated with the industries of mining, with some important minerals being mined by the country. It is also an industrial country and has invested heavily into several technological firms, making it the source for many moisture-resistant construction materials, conduction components, mid- and high-strength plastics, surgical equipment. It grows some strains of rice (primarily short grain varieties), and exports some, assorted, cultural items. There are many industries which the country is involved in, as a result of the many options. Fishing, is likewise a traditional industry, because of the large amount of coastline within the country. ''Architecture'' While not adhering to any particular architectural style, there is a clear dominance in buildings using undisguised masonry (plain brick, concrete, stone, etc.) likely attributed to the abundance of such building materials. ''Terrain'' Thunder Country alternates mainly between large mountain ranges and open plains, but also has an abundance of inhabited mountain valleys. There is a great diversity in the landscape however, despite most of it being on mountains. One can find snowy peaks in the north, and more deciduous forests near the temperate southern border. ''Culture'' Thunder Country has a family-centric cultural background, including several times throughout the day dedicated to the family. Because of this, there is a great deal of homogeneity in settlement areas as well as some moderate feelings of ethnocentricity. The desire to stay near one's nuclear family has had the side effect of producing large populous areas that are culturally (and sometimes physically) similar. One should not be mislead, however, into thinking that the people of Thunder are backwater, incestuous racial purists--the desire to remain with the family does not mean that the family does not move, rather that more often an entire family tree will uproot itself when the desire arises. Families are generally child-oriented patriarchies. In general, there is no slavery or personal bondage and citizens are not strictly governed. ''Weather'' Because of the mountains and proximity to the ocean, the entire country receives an extreme amount of rain (avg. rainfall approx. 22cm during peak season)about 1.5x the avg of Seattle, WA during peak which lends the country to production of high-moisture agricultural items such as rice. ''Transit'' Due to the rough terrain pervading the country, save an established national emergency route which is used from bulk transportation of people and goods, most citizens still travel by foot or beast of burden. Attempts have been made at boring a national transit system through the mountains, but they are simply too numerous for this system to be feasible. ''Stormhold, Capital of Rai no Kuni'' national capital with worse weather. Category:Country